


Role Model

by rezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, F/F, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang's protégé is now Meenah's. Vriska is moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there was basically no way I wasn't going to end up writing a fic for this ship.

"Shore you wanna go through with this?"

"Absolutely."

"Cool." And with that -- _snip_ \-- the first strands of Vriska's hair fell to the floor.

"I mean," Vriska continued as Meenah did her work -- _snip_ \-- "the Mindfang look may have suited Mindfang --"  _snip_ \-- "but she was never me, was she?" _Snip._ "I screwed up my whole life --"  _snip_ \-- "trying to be someone I wasn't --"  _snip_ \-- "someone I could never be."  _Snip._ "So this is where I change."  _Snip._ "And become me."

"Never heard wiser words from a gill whose hair I was cuttin'," Meenah commented, wiping off the scissors on her jeans. 

"Look at Aranea, though." Vriska sighed. "Makes me think that not even Mindfang really knew how to be Mindfang. Was all her life just faking confidence, that she actually knew what the fuck she was doing? And then my life, faking based on a faker?" She buried her head in her hands. "What a joke. Sometimes I'm glad I'm dead."

"I dunno," Meenah chipped in, getting the razor ready. "Condesce always seemed pretty dam conchfident to me. Just sorta grew into bein' a tyrant. Mindfang coulda been like that too."

"You have a point," Vriska said. "You know, it's nice having you around. To have a second perspective, so I'm not trapped with my own crazy thoughts and nothing to do about them."

"Any time, babe." She waggled the razor in front of Vriska's face. "Ready for this?"

"You bet."

"Alright. Hold still." She led the razor slowly over the tufts of Vriska's hair. "I like doin' it, just so ya know. Helpin' you be who you wanna be, rather than just doin' what ya think you should do and ending up a mess, like in your life." She curved the razor around the horn. _How would Vriska look with horn carvings?_ she thought. Nah. Those'd always looked tacky, even to her. If only Vriska had fins, like she did. They could get matching fin studs then. Meenah's symbol in Vriska's fin. And her own symbol in her own.

"I appreciate it," Vriska said. "You've taught me a lot about individuality. And how it's best to just not give a fuck about things, because none of it _reelly_ matters in the end."

"Shell yeah." Reelly. Heh. Vriska was a fast learner. "Alright, you're done. Gimme a twirl."

Vriska got up and turned round to face her girlfriend. Looking at Meenah was like looking in a mirror. She smiled, glad to be her own person at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, definitely my last fic for a while. It'll probably be radio silence on the rezificcing front from now until March, at the very least. My last term at school (with HUGE exams straight afterwards) starts tomorrow, and I've already done nothing to prepare for it, so I should probably start on that sometime soon...


End file.
